Lost in Space
by labelbasher
Summary: COMPLETED...Sakura and Li are capturing another card, suddenly they are taken to another world where are they, and how can they get home. But they get some help from some goldenhaired fighters. Now with Japanese names from chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, Card Captor Sakura or DragonBall Z…unfortunately.  
  
Lost in Space  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was in that strange world again, she saw those people, they had golden hair which was all spiky and she was kinda scared of them. They were fighting in the air, just floating, and one of them gathered a ball of light in his hands and he somehow made it blast at the other guy, she was shocked and she yelled out "NOOOOOO!!!…"  
  
"MISS AVALON!!!" a voice interrupted her dream. She looked up quickly at her teacher and blushed a deep red because everyone was staring at her.  
  
She looked back down at her work, which was an English essay and the teacher walked away. Madison, who was sitting next to her, leaned over to her and said, "Were you having that dream again?"  
  
Sakura nodded and said "Yeah, it's really weird, I haven't even seen anything like that before"  
  
"Shhhh, the teacher's coming" Madison warned.  
  
~~~  
  
After school, Madison and Sakura were walking to Madison's house, on the way, Madison asked, "Do you think that dream has anything to do with the Clow visions you sometimes get?"  
  
"Mmmm, maybe" Sakura replied.  
  
At Madison's house, in her room, Sakura let Kero out of her bag. As soon as he came out, he spied a cake on the table.  
  
"Oohhh! Cake, for me?" he said in his very Kero-ish way.  
  
Madison laughed and said "Yes Kero, it's for you"  
  
She turned to Sakura and started to say something, but she didn't hear because she was looking out the window, concentrating.  
  
"Sakura, is it a Clow Card?" Madison asked.  
  
Sakura slowly nodded and pointed towards the park.  
  
~~~  
  
At Li's house, Li was staring intently out the window too. Meilin come up to him and asked "What is it, Li?"  
  
"Nothing" he replied  
  
"Okay then," she said cheerfully and walked away  
  
He said quietly "A Clow Card" and goes out of his room and walks towards the door. On the way, he saw Wei and he said "I'm going out for a while, okay?" and grabs his coat and walked out the door before Wei could object.  
  
~~~  
  
At the park, Sakura and Madison and Kero arrived at the park at the same time as Li.  
  
"Awwww, it's the Kid!" Kero said.  
  
"Don't call me Kid!" Li yelled at him giving Kero a death glare, his specialty.  
  
"Kero stop it!" Sakura yelled at Kero.  
  
"Did you sense the Clow Card too?" Li asked Sakura  
  
"Mm-hm" she nodded "But I can't sense it anymore"  
  
"Neither" Li said  
  
They started looking around in the bushes and all that.  
  
After a while, they all met back at the picnic table, tired and frustrated because they couldn't find the card.  
  
"Oh, I give…" Sakura started to say but she stopped when she saw a bright swirl of sparkling colours coming from behind Li, who was sitting on the other side of the table. Madison whipped out her video camera and started recording.  
  
Li turned around and gasped.  
  
"W-What card's that?" he asked  
  
"I'm not sure yet" Kero said  
  
"Well let's go find out!" Sakura said, jumping up and assuming an attack pose, then she grabbed her key and chanted  
  
"O key of Clow,  
  
Power of Magic,  
  
Power of light,  
  
Surrender the wand,  
  
The force ignite,  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
Her key expended into her staff and she and Li took an attacking stance and got ready to attack the card. Li yelled out "Force know my plight, release the light, LIGHTENING!" And a bolt of lightening blasted out of the clouds and into the swirls, it got absorbed and the swirls got larger.  
  
"Oh no!" Li and Sakura gasped.  
  
"Use Watery!" Kero yelled at Sakura  
  
Sakura got out the Watery Card and chanted  
  
"Watery, release and dispel!"  
  
Watery gushed towards the swirls and it goes right through it, it can't affect it.  
  
Sakura and Li gasp again.  
  
"This is great footage," Madison yelled "Keep going!"  
  
"I'm going to get a closer look!" Sakura yelled getting out the fly card and using it so that her staff sprouted wings.  
  
"I'm coming too" Li yelled and jumped on the staff with Sakura.  
  
They flew towards the swirls of colour and all of a sudden, it grew larger and swallowed them and the last thing they remembered was Madison yelling "NOOOOOO!!!" then they both blacked out.  
  
~~~  
  
"Owww" Sakura said as she sat up, rubbing her head. She looked next to her and Li was still lying on the ground, unconscious, she leaned over to him and shook him.  
  
"Ahhh, earthquake!" he yelled, then he opened his eyes and saw Sakura shaking him "Oh, it's you," he looked around "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out, you coming?" she said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes.  
  
Li got up and said "the last thing I remember is…flying on your staff with you…and the card swallowed us…and Madison yelling NO…and then blacking out and waking up here"  
  
They started walking towards the mountains, which were ahead of them.  
  
"I don't recognise anything" Sakura said.  
  
"Neither" Li replied  
  
All of a sudden, the ground started shaking and there was a flash of light from the mountains ahead. Sakura nearly fell over but Li caught her hand and steadied her, they both blushed a little and looked away.  
  
Sakura changed the subject quickly and pulled her hand away from Li's "What do you think that was?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's go check it out" he said, instantly becoming focused and forgetting about the incident a few seconds before.  
  
Sakura released her staff and used fly, "Hop on" she said to Li. Li blushed a bit and hesitated before he got on and within minutes, they were at the mountains. They got off and controlled their auras, just in case these people could sense them, and walked down the mountain. As they got closer, they could see what was causing the earthquakes, it was two people just floating in the air, fighting.  
  
This looks familiar Sakura thought.  
  
They had golden, spiky hair and looked really tough, she was kind of scared and moved a little closer to Li. Then one of them gathered a ball of light in his hands and then blasted it at the other, who deflected the light.  
  
"My Dream!" Sakura exclaimed!  
  
Author's notes:  
  
So, what do you think? Shall I continue?  
  
R+R, tell me what you think.  
  
Who are the golden-haired fighters, and what will Sakura and Li do, confront them or run for cover?  
  
RJ ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, Card Captor Sakura or DragonBall Z…unfortunately.  
  
Lost in Space  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
As they got closer, they could see what was causing the earthquakes, it was two people just floating in the air, fighting.  
  
This looks familiar Sakura thought.  
  
They had golden, spiky hair and looked really tough, she was kind of scared and moved a little closer to Syaoran. Then one of them gathered a ball of light in his hands and then blasted it at the other, who deflected the light.  
  
"My Dream!" Sakura exclaimed!  
  
~~~  
  
"What!?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I had a dream, it was like this" she said "You know when I fell asleep in class today, I had this dream and I saw these people doing this" she said indicating to the fight scene before them.  
  
"A Clow vision?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Probably" Sakura replied, "We should go and see who they are"  
  
They started walking down the mountain.  
  
They fighters had stopped blasting light at each other and were using punches and kicks instead, but they were still in the air and they started moving so fast that they soon lost track of their movements.  
  
"Wow, I wonder who they are" Sakura said  
  
"Yeah, friend or foe" Syaoran replied  
  
"Look, they're stopping now, let's go find out" Sakura said  
  
All of a sudden, the golden-haired fighters look at the mountain and see them. Syaoran notices and takes a defensive stance to protect Sakura when the fighters come over to them.  
  
The golden-haired fighters landed in front of them with their hands on their hips. Their clothing was all ripped and dirty and they were all sweaty and panting.  
  
"Who are you?" the short one asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Syaoran said defensively.  
  
"Don't be like that! I won't hurt you" the short fighter said.  
  
He relaxed a little and his hair turned from gold to black and his eyes turned from green to black as well. The tall one also did this. Now they looked like normal people except for their ripped clothes and the sweat.  
  
"What's your name?" the short one asked again.  
  
Sakura stepped forward and said, "I'm Sakura and this is Syaoran"  
  
"Oh, I'm Gohan and this is my Dad, Goku" the short fighter said  
  
"What were you doing firing light at each other?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, it's called ki energy and you summon it from the strength within your body, you just need the right technique…it's kind of hard to explain" Gohan said  
  
"So why are you fighting, you don't seem to be mad at each other" Sakura asked  
  
"We're training" Gohan said  
  
"I've been training all my life and 1, I can't fly, 2, I'm not that fast and 3, I can't use 'ki' or whatever you call it!" Syaoran argued  
  
"Well, we're Saiyans, and we're the Earth's protectors" Gohan said  
  
"This is Earth!? I thought we were on a totally different planet!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Well, you see, there is two different planets which call themselves Earth, ours and one other, it's in a different galaxy" Goku, the tall fighter said  
  
"What?!?!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled together  
  
"How long will it take to get back?" Sakura asked, getting really worried.  
  
"About 8 years with Bulma's fastest ship, give or take a few years" Goku said, very matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?!?!" Sakura and Syaoran yell again and fall over (anime style of course)  
  
"So, are you from the other Earth?" Gohan asked  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
"Well, how did you get here, you can't have had a ship, otherwise you wouldn't have asked all those questions" Gohan asked curiously  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura away for a second and asked her worriedly  
  
"Are you gonna tell them about the Clow Cards?  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Sakura said  
  
"Well, you never know what they'll do, you saw what they were doing before, they could get the cards if they wanted to, and besides, I don't trust them" he said  
  
"You never trust anyone" Sakura said "Come on, lighten up"  
  
They turned back to the golden-haired fighters and Sakura told them about the Clow Cards and how they got there.  
  
"Wow" Goku said at the end of the explanation "Do you have a place to stay? I guess you don't huh?" he said, answering his own question  
  
"Come stay with us" Gohan offered  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, and he nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Okay, let's go" Sakura said cheerfully  
  
She released her staff and used Fly, she got on the staff and Syaoran got on behind her and held her waist so he wouldn't fall off, he couldn't help from blushing furiously, he was glad that he was behind Sakura so she couldn't see him like this.  
  
Goku and Gohan took off and flew really fast until they were out of sight, then after a while, they saw them again, they were waiting for them.  
  
Goku did his Goku-ish embarrassed laugh and said  
  
"Sorry about that, I guess we're a little too fast, sorry"  
  
Syaoran glared and they carried on, slowly.  
  
~~~  
  
Back on the first Earth, Tomoyo and Kero were looked around for Sakura and Syaoran, but they couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
"Uh-oh, now what should I do? Touya and Fujitaka will be really worried about Sakura and Meilin and Wei will be worried about Syaoran, when will they be back?" Tomoyo asked Kero  
  
"Well, it depends on the time difference and on how long it takes them to capture the card and how smart they are" Kero said "But we could try and contact them"  
  
"How" Tomoyo asked  
  
"It might be possible, I could try…I have an idea…"  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Review please.  
  
I've already finished this story, but I haven't typed it all up yet, and I'm really busy with 2 other stories at the moment and with my school work so please don't get mad lol.  
  
RJ ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, Card Captor Sakura or DragonBall Z…unfortunately.  
  
Lost in Space  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Back on the first Earth, Tomoyo and Kero were looked around for Sakura and Syaoran, but they couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
"Uh-oh, now what should I do? Touya and Fujitaka will be really worried about Sakura and Meilin and Wei will be worried about Syaoran, when will they be back?" Tomoyo asked Kero  
  
"Well, it depends on the time difference and on how long it takes them to capture the card and how smart they are" Kero said "But we could try and contact them"  
  
"How" Tomoyo asked  
  
"It might be possible, I could try…I have an idea…"  
  
~~~  
  
Back on the second earth, Sakura and Syaoran are now are Goku and Gohan's house in the middle of nowhere.  
  
They landed outside the house and a woman rushed out and said  
  
"What took you so long…" and stopped when she saw Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Who are they," she asked suspiciously  
  
"Oh, this is Sakura and Syaoran" Gohan said, "They're from another planet and they came here somehow, they've got no place to stay so we said they can stay with us"  
  
"Okay, fine then, but you should have asked me first" the woman said  
  
Two boys ran out from the house and one of them ran up to Goku and said  
  
"Hi Daddy, did you train lots with Gohan?" he said  
  
"Yes Goten, I did, come on inside, I'm hungry"  
  
"Goku, you're always hungry," the woman said and went into the  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to everyone" Goku said and laughed, "Well, there is Chichi, my wife, Goten, my youngest son, and Trunks, Goten's friend"  
  
"Goten and Trunks are also Saiyans" Gohan said  
  
"Hoe, this is so confusing" Sakura said  
  
Chichi came out of the house and said "Sakura and Syaoran, I've made you up a bed in the spare room, I'll show you where it is"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran followed her into the house and she led them to a big, sunny room with a double bed in the middle.  
  
"Sorry, but we've only got a double bed, I could make up a bed in the lounge if you wanted"  
  
"Iie, it'll be fine" Sakura said  
  
Syaoran blushed a little and turned away so Sakura wouldn't see his red face.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went outside and looked around a little bit, the view was amazing.  
  
They sat down under a tree and Syaoran said "It's good that we have a place to stay and all that, but how are we gonna get back?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see what happens" Sakura said  
  
"I want to go home as soon as possible, Meilin and Wei will worry about me and I'm sure your father and brother will worry about you" Syaoran replied  
  
When Sakura didn't answer, he looked at her and she was lying on the ground, sleeping.  
  
"Wow, she must be tired" he said quietly  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura dreamed that she saw Kero  
  
"Sakura, where are you?" he asked  
  
"Kero, is that you?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yes, it is, I'm talking to you through your dreams, we have to talk quick, it's draining my energy"  
  
"Okay, I'm on another planet, they call themselves Earth too, we found some people, it was like my dream, and we're staying with them"  
  
"Good, the card you fought was probably the Warp Card, it'll show up again, but it might take a while because it's strong, but it uses up heaps of energy when it does warp someone so it'll take a while for it to show up again."  
  
"Kero, when will we be able to get back?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran looking at her, he blushed and turned away she could feel her cheeks turning red too.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink" she interrupted the awkward moment and walked inside and went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.  
  
She went outside again, but she couldn't see Syaoran anywhere so she went and sat on the deckchair outside.  
  
Oh well, I need some time alone anyway she thought  
  
"Hey" a voice came from behind her  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Gohan  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"Is there anything going on between you and Syaoran?"  
  
"What!?" she blushed and quickly said "Iie, nothing"  
  
"Mou, I'm not that dumb," he said  
  
"Nothing's going on"  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
Sakura didn't want to tell her secrets to a person she'd only just met, but there was something about Gohan that she could trust.  
  
"Hai, I do, but don't tell"  
  
"I won't, I promise"  
  
"Come on Gohan, break time's over, you need to finish your homework" Chichi called from inside the house.  
  
"Okie, coming" he said and walked inside  
  
Sakura got up and went to look for Syaoran cause she remembered about her dream and she was going to tell him about it.  
  
She walked around for a while but couldn't see him.  
  
"Sakura!" a voice called  
  
Sakura looked around for the owner of the voice  
  
"Up here" Sakura looked up in the tree and saw Syaoran, he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.  
  
"Were you looking for me?" he asked  
  
"Hai, I was" she said "when I fell asleep before, I had a dream, Kero was in it, he said that he was talking to me through my dreams and he said that the card that we were fighting was the Warp Card and it's very powerful"  
  
"Wow, where do you think it is?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I haven't got a clue, but it'll show itself again soon, it'll take a while to recharge so we have a little while to wait before it shows again" Sakura said "Hey, I have an idea, do you have you lasin board?"  
  
"Yeah, right here" he pulled out his lasin board and chanted  
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light!" (Is that the chant? I haven't seen Cardcaptors for ages, cause they took it off the TV schedule =( )  
  
A laser beam shot out of the board towards the mountains where they were when they first came here, then the laser because weak and disappeared.  
  
"The card is still too weak" Syaoran said, "It needs to recharge for longer"  
  
"Looks like we're stuck here for a little longer" Sakura sighed  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Firstly, if you don't like my story, don't read it!!! Duh!!! (That's for the person who flamed me) and it's the very first fic I wrote so don't be too harsh.  
  
In the next chapter, a Saiyan dinner and a little more S+S. What do you think about Gohan playing matchmaker for a change instead of Tomoyo? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, or DragonBall Z…I wish I did though, and then I'd be rich MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Uhhh, sorry guys.  
  
Lost in Space  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
A laser beam shot out of the board towards the mountains where they were when they first came here, then the laser because weak and disappeared.  
  
"The card is still too weak" Syaoran said, "It needs to recharge for longer"  
  
"Looks like we're stuck here for a little longer" Sakura sighed  
  
~~~  
  
Back on the first Earth, Kero was just waking up from his dream-talk with Sakura.  
  
"So, what happened?" Tomoyo asked urgently as soon as Kero woke up.  
  
"She's fine, but she's on another planet and she's met some people and she and Syaoran are staying with them until the card shows itself again"  
  
"Oh good" Tomoyo said, looking relieved  
  
"I think time goes faster on their planet so that's good for us, they have more of a chance to get the card and come back before people notice that they're missing" Kero said "But we still might have to cover for them" he added sadly  
  
Just come home safely Tomoyo thought  
  
~~~  
  
On the second Earth, Syaoran was taking a walk. All this had happened so fast and he was tired. He heard a noise behind him and he turned around and saw Gohan.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran demanded  
  
Gohan laughed, "You don't have to be so grouchy, you kind of remind me of Vegeta, except you're not so arrogant, you just have a hard time trusting people don't you?"  
  
"How come you know so much about me?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I don't, I just guessed" he replied "Hey, you like Sakura don't you?"  
  
"What!?" Syaoran yelled, blushing furiously.  
  
"Funny, Sakura did exactly the same thing when I asked her the same question, by the way, it's dinnertime" Gohan said and took off towards the house.  
  
"Wish I could fly" Syaoran grumbled to himself and ran up the path.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the house, everyone was sitting at the table and Chichi was serving up the food, it was roast chicken and vegetables. There was heaps of food and it almost didn't fit on the table. Syaoran came and sat next to Sakura, who was sitting next to Gohan, at either end of the table was Goku and Chichi and across from them was Goten and trunks (he's staying the night with them)  
  
When Chichi put the last dish on the table and sat down, everyone started helping themselves, Syaoran and Sakura politely took small helpings of food and were about to start eating when they looked up, big mistake. The four Saiyans were gobbling up their food like there was no tomorrow, food was flying everywhere, now they could understand why there was so much food. Chichi saw their startled expressions and said, "Sorry, I should have warned you about that, you see, Saiyans aren't the tidiest people in the universe and they eat lots as you can see"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked down at their plates and started their meals.  
  
Feeding time at the zoo, how much longer will we be here? Syaoran thought  
  
~~~  
  
After dinner, Sakura went to sit outside, Goten and Trunks were play- fighting and she was watching them, Gohan came over to her and sat down.  
  
After a while he asked "Are you gonna do anything about you and Syaoran?"  
  
"What? Iie, I don't even know if he, well, you know…" Sakura said  
  
"He does like you, I asked him" Gohan replied  
  
Sakura just looked away "He's too serious, he'd never go for someone like me, even if I do like him"  
  
"Well, you never know if you don't try" Gohan said, then he got up and walked away  
  
His words stuck in Sakura's head.  
  
'He does like you'  
  
Maybe  
  
'You'll never know if you don't try'  
  
Probably  
  
'Are you doing to do anything about it?'  
  
Iie, not yet  
  
I'll wait a while, see what happens Sakura thought  
  
She went inside and had a shower, her clothes were dirty so Chichi gave her some of Gohan's old ones. They were baggy, but they were okay.  
  
She walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and went to sleep straight away cause she was really tired  
  
~~~  
  
After Syaoran had his shower, he saw Gohan, Gohan came up to him and asked him  
  
"What are you going to do about you and Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and said "None of your business"  
  
"I know she likes you" Gohan said  
  
Syaoran just looked down "She's too fun-loving to go for a guy like me"  
  
"Well you'll never know if you don't try" Gohan said and walked into his room, smiling evilly (remind you of someone???)  
  
Gohan's words stuck in his head  
  
'I know she likes you'  
  
Maybe  
  
'You'll never know if you don't try'  
  
Probably  
  
'Are you going to do anything about it?'  
  
Iie, not yet  
  
I'll wait for the right moment Syaoran thought  
  
He walked into the guest room and saw Sakura already asleep on the bed.  
  
He looked at her  
  
She's so pretty he thought Baka! You're only twelve years old! he thought angrily and shook the thought out of his head.  
  
But then again, it doesn't have to be serious. Argh! This is so annoying, all this with a Clow Card on the loose, it'll have to wait!  
  
He went around to the other side of the bed and grabbed a blanket and lay down on the bed and tried to sleep, but Gohan's words kept on going through his head.  
  
Finally he managed to calm his mind and get to sleep.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Whew! Only two more chapters to write. (I've already written it in a book and now I'm typing it on the computer and making it better)  
  
In the next chapter, Sakura and Syaoran meet the rest of the Z fighters. A little more S+S too. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, or DragonBall Z…I wish I did though, and then I'd be rich MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Uhhh, sorry guys.  
  
Lost in Space  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
He walked into the guest room and saw Sakura already asleep on the bed.  
  
He looked at her  
  
She's so pretty he thought Baka! You're only twelve years old! he thought angrily and shook the thought out of his head.  
  
But then again, it doesn't have to be serious. Argh! This is so annoying, all this with a Clow Card on the loose, it'll have to wait!  
  
He went around to the other side of the bed and grabbed a blanket and lay down on the bed and tried to sleep, but Gohan's words kept on going through his head.  
  
Finally he managed to calm his mind and get to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up and looked over at Li.  
  
He's so cute in the morning she thought, then shook the thought out of her head No, not while the Clow card is on the loose, and I don't want anything too serious, I don't think Touya would like it anyway, I'm only 12  
  
She sighed and walked over to the mirror and tied her hair in the usual pigtails.  
  
She looked back at the bed and Syaoran was watching her. She blushed a little.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Hai, did you?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
He hesitated a little and then said "You look nice today"  
  
Sakura blushed deeply and mumbled "Arigato" then she walked out of the room.  
  
Damn, you baka! Syaoran thought angrily to himself Smooth moves!  
  
Sakura looked back around the corner and said "Oh yeah, you look cute too" and then she walked back out of the room.  
  
Then it was Syaoran's turn to blush.  
  
~~~  
  
At breakfast, it was the same story as dinner, lots and lots of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Food everywhere and four Saiyans eating as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Reminds me of Yukito" Sakura whispered to Syaoran  
  
He smiled and laughed  
  
~~~  
  
After breakfast Syaoran and Sakura went outside and used the lasin board to see how strong the Clow card was getting. The laser was much stronger.  
  
"Looks like the card will show up today or tomorrow" Syaoran said  
  
"That's good, then we can go home" Sakura said "demo, I am beginning to like it here"  
  
"Me too, and there's no Meilin to bug me" Syaoran replied  
  
Gohan came and told them  
  
"We're going to Master Roshi's place for a Z fighter reunion, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, why not" Syaoran said  
  
They walked back to the house and they saw Chichi and Goku loading some stuff into a plane.  
  
"Wow, you guys have a plane? That's so cool" Sakura said  
  
They got into the plane and sat down, it didn't have many seats, because it was a cargo plane and the seats were all around the sides.  
  
"Useful for food shopping" Goku joked  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Chichi flew the plane over a huge ocean and landed on a small island with a small house in the middle of it.  
  
Everyone got out and Syaoran and Sakura followed behind them.  
  
They all went inside the house and Syaoran and Sakura followed behind them.  
  
There were lots of people in the small house. Everyone was saying hi to everyone else there. Sakura and Syaoran felt quite left out until a woman with green hair walked over to them and asked  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Gohan introduced them to everyone.  
  
"Everyone, this is Sakura and Syaoran, they're staying with us at the moment"  
  
Then he introduced Sakura and Syaoran to Bulma, the lady with the green hair, she was Trunk's mother and a technological genius.  
  
Yamcha, a guy with short spiky hair (this is set around the Cell Saga, cause that's the bit that's showing where I am at the moment hehehe, I got no imagination)  
  
Krillin, a short guy with no nose and a shaved head.  
  
Tien, a tall guy with 3 eyes.  
  
Chaotsu, a short guy who looked like a mime and he always was with Tien.  
  
Master Roshi, he lived in this house and he was really old.  
  
Puar, a flying blue cat who always was with Yamcha  
  
Oolong, a pig and Turtle, a turtle (surprise, surprise) who lived on the island with Master Roshi and he's 1000 years old.  
  
After they'd been introduced, Bulma put some snacks on the table and everyone started eating them.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura took some snacks and went outside and sat underneath a tree (is there a tree on Master Roshi's island? I can't remember. Well if there isn't, there is now)  
  
Sakura was staring out into the distance and all of a sudden, she felt something touch her hand, she looked down and saw Syaoran's hand on hers.  
  
She looked up at his face and he was blushing, she smiled at him and she could feel herself blushing too.  
  
Hoeee, I wonder if Gohan told him, well if he did, it worked out for the best Sakura thought  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this Syaoran thought nervously demo, she doesn't seem to not like it, does that mean she likes it…argh! Baka, stop thinking, it ruins everything!  
  
Gohan was watching them from an upstairs window (you know the room where Goku was when he was sick with that heart virus) and smiled It's working he thought  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura and Syaoran sensed something  
  
"Oh no, it's back!" Syaoran said (do I need to tell you what it is?) (For the very slow, it's the Clow card)  
  
They got up and went inside, Gohan saw them get up suddenly and came downstairs and they met halfway.  
  
"The Clow card's back" Syaoran said  
  
Then they saw that everyone was watching the TV, there was a news bulletin on.  
  
On the TV, there was a big picture of colourful swirls and the reporter was saying that it had sucked some people into it.  
  
"No! We have to go now!" Syaoran said  
  
"Okay, come on" Gohan said  
  
Goku, Gohan, Syaoran and Sakura boarded the plane and at the last minute, all of the other Z fighters boarded too.  
  
"We didn't want to miss out on the fun," Krillin said  
  
They flew towards the Clow Card.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Not really a cliffhanger, but I couldn't find another place to finish it, I'm sure all you guys are pleased with that though.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews ppl  
  
Tomoyo-chan  
  
Sakurablaze13  
  
Misty  
  
PaperCutVictim  
  
Ppo  
  
Empress_yue  
  
Jules  
  
?  
  
Android564  
  
No Name  
  
Thankyou thankyou thankyou very much!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Awww, I hate this bit…I do not own Cardcaptors, or DragonBall Z  
  
Lost in Space  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
Then they saw that everyone was watching the TV, there was a news bulletin on.  
  
On the TV, there was a big picture of colourful swirls and the reporter was saying that it had sucked some people into it.  
  
"No! We have to go now!" Syaoran said  
  
"Okay, come on" Gohan said  
  
Goku, Gohan, Syaoran and Sakura boarded the plane and at the last minute, all of the other Z fighters boarded too.  
  
"We didn't want to miss out on the fun," Krillin said  
  
They flew towards the Clow Card.  
  
~~~  
  
When they reached the card, they landed and Sakura held her key in the palm of her hand and chanted  
  
"O key of Clow,  
  
Power of magic,  
  
Power of light,  
  
Surrender the wand,  
  
The force ignite,  
  
RELEASE!!!"  
  
Her key grew into the staff and all the Z fighters were watching, amazed at what she was doing.  
  
"Remember Watery doesn't work and neither does Lightning" Syaoran reminded her  
  
"You use Wind and I'll use Windy, it'll be much stronger"  
  
"Windy, release and dispel!" Sakura yelled and at the same time, Syaoran was shouting "Element, wind!" and slammed an element paper against the flat of his sword.  
  
The two gusts of wind combined and swirled together and gushed through the Clow Card.  
  
"Hoe, it's not working" Sakura yelled (the card is making lots of noise)  
  
Then she got an idea "Syaoran, use the freeze card!"  
  
"Good idea" he yelled back and then he got out the freeze card and used it.  
  
The Freeze spirit appeared and 'swam' (does it swim?) towards the Warp card, making everything on the way cold as well.  
  
It hit the attacking Clow Card and there was a huge struggle as the Freeze card tried to overcome the Warp Card.  
  
Finally the Freeze overcame the Warp and it turned into a mass of frozen swirls.  
  
"Now! Capture it!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura  
  
"Warp Card, Return to your power confined, WARP CARD!!! Sakura yelled  
  
The card unfroze and the colourful swirls filtered into a card form on the end of Sakura's sealing wand.  
  
After it was fully sealed, the card floated to Syaoran. He caught it and then walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Here, I want you to have it" he said and held out the card for Sakura to take.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked  
  
"Hai" he said  
  
Sakura slowly took the card and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran" she said to him  
  
She turned to the others and thanked Goku, Gohan and Chichi for letting them stay at their house.  
  
Then they said goodbye to the rest of them.  
  
"Please come and visit sometime" Gohan said  
  
"Don't worry, we will" Sakura assured him  
  
Then Sakura got out the Warp Card and chanted  
  
"Warp Card, release and dispel! Warp card, make a porthole to our own planet!"  
  
The colourful swirls started circling and shimmering.  
  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and they walked closer to the porthole.  
  
"Bye!" they called and everyone waved to them.  
  
They stepped into the porthole and the Warp card's swirls engulfed them and they were transported back to their home planet.  
  
When they got back, they fell on the ground and Syaoran was eating dirt.  
  
The Warp Card turned back into it's card form and drifted back to Sakura's hand.  
  
"Déjà vu" Syaoran said  
  
Footsteps came running towards them they looked towards them and they saw Tomoyo and Kero.  
  
Syaoran got up and helped Sakura up and Tomoyo gave her a big hug.  
  
"I was so worried!" she said  
  
"Don't worry, we're back now, what's the time?"  
  
"It's 8:00pm, but don't worry, I called your Otousan and told him that you'd stay the night at my house" Tomoyo said  
  
"Arigato, you think of everything," Sakura said  
  
"So, tell me everything" Tomoyo said, "I want to know every little detail"  
  
"It's a long story" Sakura said and looked at Syaoran and smiled "I'll tell you later"  
  
They started walking out of the park.  
  
But no one noticed that Syaoran and Sakura were holding hands…  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Whew, finished the final chapter. Maybe I'll add to it or write a sequel if I get enough reviews, but at the moment I'm gonna focus on my other stories.  
  
Thanks for reading it, please review it, please. 


End file.
